


Hands Touch, Eyes Meet

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Touch, Eyes Meet

"You've changed..."

Lady Heather speaks softly, approaching the woman stood in her doorway, looking both sure of herself and guarded at the same time. 

"How can you tell?"

"Your eyes..."

Heather's touch is light against Sara's cheek, warm and gentle. Sara leans into her touch just slightly, allowing herself to want this for once. She used to try to hide, now she no longer cares. Sara's eyes close and Heather kisses her softly, drawing her closer, their hands meeting as Heather raises a hand to brush hair out of Sara's face, Sara's own hand meeting hers. Sara's eyes open and she smiles. 

"I've missed you..."

"I missed you too."


End file.
